


Fragments

by Luonto



Series: Luuezen [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, KOTFE/KOTET spoilers, One Shot Collection, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luonto/pseuds/Luonto
Summary: After five years in carbonite tore her old life apart, Luuezen spends the next two years trying to piece it back together again.





	1. Little Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Nneoh here.  
> So I just finished playing through the expansions with my bounty hunter, and along the way, inspired by my good friend Wren/mercibun, I decided to write little ficlets about my reunion with all the companions. Some of them are fairly short (the blizz one is only about 400 words), and I do use a lot of the canon dialogue, but nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy!

Hoth was the same as always- empty white landscapes and frozen toes. Luuezen breathed in the icy air and checked the file that Hylo had given her. Her underworld contacts had brought in information about a salvager on Hoth. With the White Maw monopoly on the starship graveyard, few salvagers had the courage to try their luck out in the frozen wastes. Luuezen had a feeling that she knew who the salvager was. 

A trip out to the starship graveyard had confirmed her suspicions.  
“Oh! Boss! Boss! Boss! Boss finally find Blizz! Jreely look! It Blizz boss!”  
Luuezen let out a little chuckle as the Jawa bounced up and down with excitement.  
“Hey, little guy.” She bent down and patted Blizz on the head. “Didn’t figure I’d find you back here again.”  
“That why it take boss so long to find Blizz?”  
A small part of her breathed a sigh of relief that Blizz hadn’t heard the rumours. If the little guy had found out she’d died, he would’ve been heartbroken.  
“Well, that, and I got tied up in some other business. What’ve you got set up out here?”  
“Look!” The Jawa gestured to the camp. “ Blizz own boss now, have crew and everything! Blizz crew hunt scrap and salvage and Hoth have a lot of both, so Blizz build base! Blizz turn sand-crawler into white sand-crawler! It, um, not finished yet. Blizz think maybe parts lost rebuilding.”  
Luuezen couldn’t help but smile. He’d come a long way since she last saw him.  
“I’m glad you’re here. I could use your help with something. You up for it?”  
“Blizz always ready to help boss! Blizz happy boss come back and find Blizz. Boss want Blizz and crew to help hunt bounty?”  
Luuezen nodded and pulled a piece of tech out of her bag.  
“Seen anything like this before?”  
“Yes! Blizz help boss free of charge!”  
“Free? Free!” The Jawa next to him objected, and Luuezen glared at him, before turning back to Blizz.  
“But Blizz need to finish job Blizz doing here first. Blizz always finish job like boss taught.”  
“Just like I taught ya.” Luuezen grinned and got to her feet. “Now, come on. Let’s finish this job and I’ll take you back to where I’m operating.”  
“Ooh! Boss got flashy new base! Boss got new tech Blizz can work with?”  
“Stacks of it.” Firing up her speeder, Luuezen headed back out into the icy wastes, a Jawa entourage in tow.

One down, four to go.


	2. Profit and Plunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Alliance desperately in need of resources, Luuezen gets some unexpected help from an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the reunion with Gault! He's a shithead, but I do like his character.

“So one man is going to help us get more funds? Are they some kind of loan shark?”  
The atmosphere in elevator ride down to the cantina with Hylo had been tense- Luuezen with the usual pre-meeting nerves, while Hylo seemed like she wanted to avoid the encounter, if possible. She’d only seen Hylo recoil like that once before- when she’d mentioned Gault during their first meeting. Her chest tightened instinctively.  
“More or less. You’ll know when you meet him- and from what I understand, you two have some history together.”

 

No fucking way.

As the two strolled into the cantina, Luuezen overheard Lana and Theron talking at one of the cards tables.  
“I call.”  
“I know a Sith that’s pleased with herself when I see one. I fold.”  
“So soon? Must be quite a hand. Let’s see it.”  
“I know that voice,” Luuezen muttered, striding forwards.  
“But- how?” Lana got to her feet, clearly aggravated. “You discarded every chance you got, and never locked a card the whole round! The odds are astronomical, you cheated!”  
The Devaronian scoffed. “Yeah, even if I did, you sure the old boss of Sith Intelligence wants to admit some shifty alien got the better of her?”  
A grimace spread across Luuezen’s face, and she slammed her hands down on the table, eyes narrowed.  
“Gault, you slimy son of a Hutt. Never thought I’d see you here.”  
“Still a font of outpouring emotion, as always. You should really try your hand at cards.”  
“I know better than to go up against you,” Luuezen chuckled and took a seat.  
“Same as always.” Gault feigned disappointment, before turning his attention to Hylo. “I see you’ve met my shooting star.”  
“They haven’t seen me shooting anything. Yet.” Hylo looked visibly irritated as she sat down across from the other two.   
“Still in the doghouse?” The hunter cocked an eyebrow, watching the other two trade looks.   
“Forgiveness is a long, hard round, with lots of toll gates.” Gault shrugged, packing away the cards strewn across the table. “Much as I’d like to while away the hours with my two favourite ladies in the galaxy, my proposition’s a bit time-sensitive.”  
“Straight to business this time? Spent enough time buttering me up for some wacky scheme of yours?” Five years, and Gault Rennow was still the same as always.   
Gault chose to ignore that remark, jumping straight into his spiel.   
“The Eternal Empire spent the last five years pillaging every world in the known galaxy. Now how’d you like to turn all that plundering into a profit for you and yours?”  
“I’m listening.”  
“I happen to know where they’re keeping all that ill-gotten gain. Better yet, I’ve got a sure-fire plan to steal it right out from under their noses. I just need the help of a few, talented, tough customers to see it through.”  
“And your old partner sprung to mind.”   
“Obviously!”  
She didn’t want to admit that she’d missed bantering with the old fart, but god, did it feel good to have a go at him again. It didn’t take long for him to go back to rambling.   
“Ever held of the Gilded Star? I’ll stop you there, you haven’t-”  
“What if I have?”  
“I don’t care, anyway. It’s one of the Eternal Empire’s most tightly guarded secrets. A floating treasury circling the depths of a massive gas giant. The ship and the buried treasure all wrapped up into one neat little package. Well, maybe not little. By my estimation, it’s the greatest sum of wealth gathered in one place since the Hutt Empire was a thing.”  
The old Devaronian seemed to grow more agitated as he explained the scheme, and Luuezen jokingly worried if he was going to strain something. He turned back to his old partner, a familiar glint in his eyes.  
“So, you in?”   
Luuezen weighed up her options, then answered, grinning.  
“I don’t think I need any more reasons to say yes. Just point me in the direction of the action.”  
“I knew you’d feel that way!” Gault clapped his hands together in delight. “Now, when you’re ready to get this show on the road, we’ll be heading to Vandin to lay some groundwork. Hope you haven’t lost your edge, killer.”  
“Whatever, you old coot.” She got to her feet and followed Gault out of the cantina, silently praying to whatever entities out there that this could go off without a hitch.  
Two down, three to go.


	3. Mandalore's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luuezen didn't expect to be among Mandalorians again, but the presence of some familiar faces definitely helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on the list is Torian! I really enjoyed this chapter of KOTFE and the look on his face when he saw my hunter. Enjoy!

It felt weird to be back among Mandalorians again.

Luuezen stepped off the shuttle, one arm shading her eyes from the dust that swept across Darvannis. Chatter in Mando’a filled the air, and all around her warriors clad in durasteel prepared to charge into battle against the droid armies of Zakuul.   
She made haste towards the command tent- as much as she loved Mandalorians, they could be rowdy at the worst of times.  
“Well, you’re on the wrong planet.” A rough voice called out to her as she stepped inside. “The Hutt pleasure worlds are a dozen parsecs out.”  
Luuezen was suddenly overwhelmed with an urge to punch this guy, and was seriously considering acting on it when a familiar voice cut through the room.  
“Shut up, Khomo.” A red-headed Mandalorian woman shot him a glare, then turned to greet the newcomer. “You’re in good shape for a dead woman, Luuezen.”  
“Shae Vizla.” Luuezen breathed a small sigh of relief, grateful to see a familiar face. “I wasn’t expecting Mandalorians.”   
“We’re what you got. Heard you need a factory pulverised.”  
“A dozen clans stand with Mandalore the Avenger,” Khomo butted in. “We’re ready for blood, even if our enemies are built of metal and grease.”  
“Mandalore the Avenger?” Luuezen raised an eyebrow, confused. “What happened to your predecessor?”  
“About that… I’m sorry. Zakuul hit your adopted clan hard. He died fighting.”  
The news hit her like a slap in the face. She hadn’t been particularly close to Mandalore the Vindicated, but he’d treated her well and given her a place in his clan. She already missed the big guy.  
“We’ve been under siege these past few years,” the new Mandalore continued. “Clan Vizla survived better than most. I ended up Mandalore mostly by accident.”  
“Half the clans are scattered. Most of the rest are trapped in the Heart Worlds.” Khomo’s face fell as he described the situation. It seemed like the Mandalorians had been hit as hard as everyone else.  
“So when your spyboy a chance to hit back, I agreed. Been on defence too long.”  
“We’ll get them. For the last Mandalore,” Luuezen declared. “How’ve you deployed your troops around the factory?”   
Shae Vizla pressed a few buttons, and the holoterminal flickered to life.  
“Rotating assault teams of 200 commandos each. This place is a fortress, needs hammering before we go in.”  
“Next attack starts in five,” Khomo added, “forward teams are in position to down the enemy shield.”  
Luuezen studied the battle-plans carefully. “Anything I can do?”  
“You want to be useful? Capture the perimeter guns and re-target the factory, “ Vizla commanded, before calling out to someone entering the tent.  
“Torian!”  
Torian?   
The name threw Luuezen off-guard; she hadn’t expected to meet one of her old crew here. She turned around, and there he was. New armour, but same stupid haircut, and a surprised expression on his face.   
“Ner vod. Sister!”   
A broad grin spread across Luuezen’s face as she moved to greet her old friend.  
“Torian! Ha! It’s been five years too long, my friend… where’ve you been hiding?”   
“Could ask the same of you,” Torian replied sheepishly as the two shared a quick embrace. “Never thought you’d disappear somewhere I couldn’t track.”   
“I gather you know each other, but save it for later- we’re short on time.” Mandalore cut their reunion short, bringing their attention back to the task at hand.   
“Right,” Luuezen quickly snapped to attention. “We’ll capture those guns and talk after. You good to fight?”  
“Better than ever.” Torian had a familiar expression on his face. She could tell that the kid was itching to get out there- well, he was hardly a kid anymore, but still. Old habits die hard.   
“Stay alive, you two,” Shae Vizla called out as the two exited the tent. 

\-----  
“It was a good battle,” Shae commented, as the two commanders watched the Mandalorians celebrate. “But I can’t stop them. They’ll want to reclaim their honour fighting men, not machines… and Zakuul won’t be enough.”  
The thought of armoured Mandos turning on vulnerable citizens would scare anyone, and Luuezen had seen firsthand the kind of destruction they were capable of.   
“You can stop them, and we both know that endless war will destroy your culture.”   
“The old guard wants the glory days back.”  
“Then find young leaders who support peace- or something closer to it.”   
“Huh.” Shae Vizla stopped to think for a moment, then gestured to Torian with a grin on her face.  
“Torian, you looking to march all over the galaxy again?”  
“There are enough hunts without war.”  
“Well, I’m granting your request.”  
Torian nodded gleefully, and Mandalore turned to address Luuezen.  
“ If this alliance is going to work out, you’ll need a clan representative at your side. Someone to liaise with me and keep you alive.”  
“I couldn’t have picked anyone better,” Luuezen answered, grinning. It’d be good to have an old friend at her side (Gault didn’t quite count.)   
“Guess we’re really back,” Torian commented.  
“I’ll introduce you to everyone when we get back to base, but fair warning, if you thought the last crew was strange…”  
The young man laughed. “I’ve been living with Mandalorians. I can put up with a lot.”  
“Well, they’re nowhere near as bad as Skadge, that’s for sure.”  
That made the both of them laugh.

Three down, two to go.


	4. Bonds of Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission to Nar Shaddaa ends up taking an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I really don't like Skadge, but after dragging him with me through chapter 3 and the first two expansions, he's part of this weird, messed up family.

It felt weird being back in Hutt Space after spending seven years stuck in Wild Space. Mako’s old warning about the place lingered in the back of her mind as Provost Marshal Rusk’s militia burst into the Black Sun hideout. Luuezen followed them into the fray, shooting down thugs left and right. She had to admit, beating up gangsters wasn’t as fun as it used to be- not with the threat of Vaylin and the Eternal Empire still hanging over her head.  
“That’s the last of them,” Rusk growled, finishing a thug off and turning to address his forces. “Time to move in and take down their boss.”  
“Let’s get this over with,” Luuezen sighed, raising her blaster and following Rusk into the next chamber. Asel had spoken highly of him back in the day, but his brusque, almost uncaring demeanour seemed to rub her the wrong way. It wasn’t too big of a deal, though. He was a capable fighter, and the Alliance could use more of those. Besides, things could be worse. She could have ended up with Skadge. 

“Well, what’ve we got here? Ain’t those spineless Hutts come knockin’, that’s for sure.”  
Oh no. She knew that voice.  
Luuezen took a few more steps forward, and came face to face with a large, angry and familiar-looking Houk.  
“Huh, ‘sup runt. Shoulda figured you’d turn up eventually.”  
“Skadge.” Luuezen glared at him. “You don’t see me for five years and this is all you have to say?”  
“You never liked me anyway, didn’t ya, runt? And now yer thinkin’ we can start bein’ all buddy buddy again.”  
Luuezen huffed and crossed her arms. “Back to your old gangster ways, huh?”  
“Eh, Coruscant was gettin’ dull with all the martial law puttin’ a cramp on business Don’t mind you shootin’ up the place. Been gettin’ bored anyway.” Skadge turned and stared at Rusk, eyes narrowed. “I do mind you draggin’ in garbage off the street.”  
“You know this scum?” Rusk asked.  
“Unfortunately. Guy forced his way into my crew on Belsavis and just kind of stuck with us.”  
“She hangs out with a bunch of wimps, but I gotta kill all sorts of interestin’ people with her around.” The Houk chuckled. “Don’t tell me you got nabbed an’ collared by these losers. How’d ya get tied up with a buncha second-rate hoods playin’ toy soldier?”  
“I’ve got a turf war of my own. Looking to recruit for a showdown with the Eternal Empire.” She hadn’t come here to pick up Skadge, but the Alliance could use some extra muscle.  
“Pssh, so you throw in with these chumps? Ain’t good for nothing but bleedin’ on the ground.”  
“Alright scum, I’m giving you one- and only one- opportunity to surrender peacefully,” Rusk growled, raising his cannon.  
“Just ‘cause you collared some small-timers on Coruscant don’t mean you ready to tangle with the big dogs. Black Sun ain’t gonna be hitched to your little chain gang.” Skadge took a step forward, and the two men began sizing each other up. She’d have to work quickly if they were going to resolve this with no one dying.  
“Hold up, Rusk. I can work this out.”  
“What are you doing?” he hissed, “We have the target surrounded and my troops are waiting for the all-clear to take this operation apart!”  
“Your mission is to stop the gang war on Nar Shaddaa,” Luuezen explained. “No one said it had to be through force.”  
The Provost Marshal looked annoyed, but sighed and took a few steps back. “You should have brought this up before the operation was underway.”  
“What’re you wasting our time for?” Skadge interjected. “Plug this twerp and I’ll show you what bein’ boss of Nar Shaddaa is really like!”  
Her mind began racing, looking for ways to shut this dick-measuring contest down quicky.  
Think, Luuezen, think. You know Skadge, he should be pretty easy to bait. What do I tell him… aha!  
“Come on, Skadge.” She took a few steps forward, arms out, her tone persuasive. “You really want to play around in the minor leagues when there’s way bigger scores out there?”  
“Hmph, the Hutts may be pushovers, but they ain’t small time. What’re you driving at?”  
“There’s a whole criminal underworld ripe for the picking on Zakuul. You could be the first syndicate to stake a claim there.” She wouldn’t wish Skadge on any group of civilians, but she’d cross that bridge if he actually took the bait.  
“Hmm.” The gangster paused for a second. “Bet the Zakuulans put up a better fight than the slugs or these wimps.”  
Nope, the Zakuulans would probably run and hide if they saw him, but he didn’t need to know that.  
Skadge was silent for a few seconds, then looked up, grinning- or at least, she thought it was. Houks were hard to read.  
“Okay, killer, you got a deal.”  
“This is a bad call,” Rusk objected, “they can back out of the turf war here, but the Republic isn’t going to deal with an organisation that supports Black Sun.”  
“Trust me, I know how to handle the Houk,” Luuezen reassured him.  
“You’re asking for a knife in the back, but fine. He has to give the order to withdraw and my forces make sure they follow through.”  
Skadge nodded and raised a hand to his ear.  
“Listen up, cutters. We’re done kickin’ the tar out of these wussy Hutts. Got me a better idea where to grab us some turf. Load up and grab us some ships. We’re rollin’ as soon as I wrap up some business.”  
He finished his speech and turned to face Luuezen and Rusk.  
“There. Happy, blue-boy?”  
Rusk sighed, his hands on his hips.  
“Let me be crystal clear: if you try anything, the massacre is going to be on your hands.”  
“Dunno, massacre sounds like my kind of party.”  
“Hey, cut it out, you two.” Luuezen stood between the two, eyes narrowed. “Save the bloodshed for Zakuul.”  
“Yeah, yeah, they’ll get theirs once you tell me where to take my crew. Now get outta my place. Gotta do some packin’.”  
“Don’t make me regret this Skadge. Head straight to Odessen. No side trips or detours otherwise I’m pushing you out of the airlock.”  
“Ha!” The Houk guffawed. “Get some new threats, runt.”  
Rusk looked confused, then sighed, turning to Luuezen as Skadge left to pack his things.  
“I need to issue my report to command. We should return to headquarters.”  
“I’m ready to leave this stupid planet whenever you are,” she replied, striding out of the Black Sun base.

Four down, one to go.


	5. The Tattooine Rundown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, after everything has begun to settle down, Luuezen finally reunites with the one person she missed the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how excited I was for this reunion. Mako's my all-time favourite companion so far, and I really missed having her around.   
> I pulled a lot of dialogue from the reunion with a male bounty hunter, since these two were dating/married with four weird adopted alien kids before Luuezen got frozen.   
> Enjoy!

Luuezen never thought she’d be happy to return to Tattooine, but as she raced through the streets of Mos Ila, her heart pounding, she replayed the message Hylo had given her over and over in her mind. Her underworld contacts had picked up news of two bounty hunters, one who reportedly had a similar appearance to one of her old crewmates. Luuezen hoped that Hylo’s information was right. She’d spent six years alone, waiting for any sign of her.   
“Don’t get your hopes up, Luuezen,” she muttered, but she couldn’t shake the feeling. The possibility of a reunion was the only thing she could concentrate on, for now.

Her search led her to a small hut not too far from the spaceport. A pair of voices floated out, and Luuezen paused, straining to make out the words.  
“Come on now, we can talk about this.”   
“Sorry buddy, but the credits talk louder.”  
The first voice was male, husky and unfamiliar. The second voice was one she would never forget.  
A gunshot rang out, followed by the familiar thud of a body hitting the floor. Her heart pounding, she steeled herself and entered the building. 

 

As soon as she stepped inside, she found herself face-to-face with an angry Zabrak pointing a blaster at her head.  
“State your intent, or meet the same fate as him,” the stranger commanded.  
Luuezen smiled nervously and began to formulate a response, but was cut short when a smaller figure stepped out from behind the other hunter. Her heart skipped a beat, and relief began to course through her body. Standing before her was the woman she’d been longing to reunite with since she was released from carbonite a year ago.  
“Wait.... either my implants are malfunctioning or… it’s really you!” Mako exclaimed. Luuezen nodded and pulled the smaller woman into a hug.  
“Oh god, Mako… you know how long it took to find you? I’ve been going crazy since I lost you!”  
“Crazy doesn’t even begin to describe the last six years without you.”   
The other hunter looked between the two of them, confused, and Mako quickly pulled away, her cheeks pink.  
“Akaavi, could you… give us a minute?”  
“I’ll be outside if you need me.” Akaavi nodded and strode outside. Mako watched her leave, then turned back to Luuezen.  
“I thought you were dead, you know.”  
“I know. I, uh, got your letter.” Luuezen replied, grinning sheepishly.  
“Oh… I didn’t think you’d read that one,” Mako glanced down at the floor. “I was pretty broken up when I heard the rumours, I guess. I tried to leave hunting behind- couldn’t handle it, after you left. Then the credits ran dry and Torian left to deal with the Mandos. I started taking bounties again just to stay afloat… wasn’t going well.”  
“You always had a few reservations about the job, huh,” Luuezen mused. Back when the two had been working together, Mako had always approved of when they managed to complete a job with the least amount of bloodshed possible. It had irritated her at first, but in time, Mako’s views had begun to rub off on her. They’d stuck with her through all the shit Zakuul had put her through, up until now.  
“Yeah. I guess having those sorts of morals is good an all, but it gets in the way when you need to make more credits.” She paused, sighing. “One day I tracked a target all the way to Hoth. First one to find him, but… I couldn’t pull the trigger. Then Akaavi dropped in and shot the guy without a second thought.”  
“Ouch.”  
“It took me by surprise, that’s for sure. Anyway, she said since she followed me in, we’d split the bounty. We’ve been running together ever since.”  
“Seems like you two make a solid team,” Luuezen commented, feeling a small pang of regret tug at her gut. She could have been with Mako all those years, taking bounties, hanging out with their kids, stopping the war together. Instead, Arcann had thrown her in carbonite, and Mako had suffered because of that.  
“Akaavi taught me to stop hesitating and just follow my gut. And we have a rule: bad guys only.” Mako let out a small chuckle at that. “But… it hasn’t been the same without you.”  
“Yeah… I know the feeling.” Luuezen remembered her time in the dreamscape with Valkorion. “When I was frozen, I… I saw visions of you and the others dying. They followed me after Lana got me out.”  
“Kriff…” Luuezen rarely heard Mako swear, and the curse surprised her.   
“I kept all my old holorecordings of you. Just silly little things- you reading a datapad, smiling at me, that time you tripped over Blizz.”  
The two of them shared a laugh at the mention of that memory.   
“I watched them whenever I missed you… which was always. I was so sure you weren’t coming back.” Mako paused, sniffling. “And now you’re really here, and I don’t know how to handle it. All that love I tried to push aside is just… rushing back in. I hope I’m not the only one. Tell me… tell me you’re feeling it too.”  
The look in Mako’s eyes made Luuezen’s heart melt.   
“Are you kidding? My heart’s been going nuts since I walked in here, and not just because Akaavi was gonna shoot me.”  
Mako burst out laughing, and Luuezen grinned, taking a step forward.  
“I love you, Mako. Always have, always will.”  
“Thank the stars!” Mako exclaimed, relieved. “Now kiss me, before I lose my mind.”  
Without hesitation, Luuezen flung her arms around Mako and kissed her. The familiar feeling of Mako’s lips against hers sent a small shudder racing down her spine. It was only in that moment that Luuezen realised that she hadn’t seen Mako in seven years, let alone been this close to her. Tears began to well up behind her eyes as she breathed in her familiar scent buried under the smell of dust that clung to anyone who stayed on Tattooine for long enough. She ran her hands through Mako’s hair, and could feel her wife’s hands clinging to her back- Mako was just as overwhelmed as she was. The kiss was sloppy and rushed, but at that point, the two didn’t even care. They had each other, and for now, that was all that mattered.

After what had felt like hours, they pulled away from each other, laughing sheepishly.   
“I can’t believe it,” Mako mumbled, her cheeks wet with tears. “Suddenly I have my whole life back. But… that’s not all. I want to join you again, like the old days. I want Akaavi to come too. You’d like her. She’s a tough one, just like you. So… what do you say? Are we a team again?”  
“Did we ever stop being one?” Luuezen chuckled, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “Besides, I know someone who’d be very happy to see Akaavi again.”  
“Yes!” Mako could hardly contain her delight. “The three of us, taking on bounties. I can’t wait to tell Akaavi. Just you wait, this’ll be our greatest adventure yet. The future is looking up!”  
“It sure is. Now come on. The rest of our old gang’s back at the base on Odessen.”  
“Are you serious? Even Skadge?”  
“Even Skadge. Still have no idea why I let him come back, but hey, someone’s gotta keep him in check.”  
“And the kids?”  
“They’re on Odessen, too.”  
“Then what are we waiting for?”  
Luuezen grinned, and the two of them strolled out of the building, swapping tales from the past six years.   
For the first time since she’d awoken from carbonite, she felt whole again.


End file.
